The present disclosure relates generally to waste disposal systems that are used to separate liquids from solids.
Food waste disposal systems are well known. One type of food waste disposal system includes a separator for separating food waste solids from liquids. The separator includes an auger surrounded by a cylindrical perforated screen. The waste conveyed by the auger and the liquid is extracted through the holes in the screen. During the separation process the perforated screen has a tendency to plug with solid waste. In some separators, the auger includes brush bristles attached to the auger so that when the auger rotates inside the screen, the brush cleans the screen. In known separators of this type, a metal-backed brush is glued to the auger, or bristles are inserted into holes along the perimeter of the auger, similar to the manner in which a hair brush is assembled.
A brush glued to the auger often does not stay attached to the auger during use, and if the bristles become worn or clogged, the brush is not easily replaceable. Similarly, with bristles inserted into holes in the auger, the bristles generally are not replaceable. Further, waste material tends to get trapped between the bristle bundles and cannot be removed.